Misunderstanding
by little.blue.pen
Summary: Eli and K.C. are paired for a science project. Clare panics and a simple mistake and a bit of miscommunication causes a whole load of problems. Maybe secrets aren't so clever to keep. Maybe OOC.
1. Assignments

A/N: I was really bored one night and contemplating Eli's reaction to pretty much everything...

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. :(

* * *

><p>Eli POV<p>

"You'll be doing this project in pairs," the monotone teacher directed. "That I will choose."

Groans echoed around the room, but the replacement teacher ignored them. She picked up a piece of paper with various names on them. I phased out until I heard my name.

"Eli Goldsworthy and KC Guthrie," the teacher called.

A few seconds after the teacher spoke, a shadow appeared on my desk. I looked up to see KC standing there. He wasn't too close that it would be weird, and not too far away that made me think I smelled or something.

"Um, hey," he said carefully.

"Er, right, yeah," I muttered, picking up my books.

We walked over to one of the practical experimenting counters and sat down across from each other. KC awkwardly fiddled with his hoodie sleeve, eyes lowered. I slowly pulled my headphones off my neck and tucked it into my bag.

"Aren't you in Grade 10?" I asked, staring at him.

"Yeah," he said. "I do Grade 11 Science and Maths," KC muttered.

"Oh, right," I said.

CRAP, this kid was a juvenile Einstein. I don't even pay attention in class. For once in my life, I wished I listened to what the teacher said.

"Um, so what do you think we do?" KC asked.

"I like food," I said stupidly, immediately regretting my answer.

"Um, how about how different energy drinks affect different people," KC suggested, blinking.

"Sure, whatever," I mumbled.

"Now what?"

"There's about two minutes until the end of class so I'm not planning on doing anything."

"Alright, whatever."

KC leaned back against the wall beside him, staring out the window. I pursed my lips, stabbing the table with my pencil. After a while, the bell rang and I grabbed my books, sweeping out of the room before KC could say anything smart. I walked to Clare's English class, waiting for her and Alli to get out. Grade 10's streamed out of the door, Alli and Clare last. Clare was struggling her with her books so I skimmed most of them off.

"Hi," she said, smiling.

"Hey. How was English?" I asked, grinning.

"Ugh, boring," she groaned. "How was Science?"

"We're doing a project of our choice," I explained. "In pairs."

"Oh, who are you with?"

"KC Guthrie," I said.

Clare's face paled a little and her smile wavered. She quickly recovered, but I could tell something was wrong. Clare never seemed to have a problem with KC.

"Are you okay?" I asked, wrapping my arm around her tense shoulders.

"Fine," she said, smiling faintly. "Can I go check something?"

"Sure, I'll be waiting with Morty," I said.

Clare smiled at me tightly before disappearing. My eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"What's with her?" Alli asked.

Huh, I'd almost forgotten she was there. I glanced down at the top of her head.

"No idea," I mumbled.

Clare POV

CRAP! Eli was paired with KC for a Science project! I didn't know this would happen! What it KC spilled about me and him? Eli would never speak to me again!

I ran over to KC's locker, the location I had memorised. Luckily, KC's locker wasn't very far from mine. He was standing there, pushing books away. I skidded to a halt, trying not to crash into him. He turned to me, smiling a little.

"Oh, hey Clare," KC said. "What can I do for you?"

"You're partners with Eli for your science class, aren't you?" I said bluntly.

"You're boyfriend? Yeah, why?"

"Please don't tell him about…_us_," I said uncomfortably. "Y'know, from before?"

"Oh, right," KC said. "I won't. Don't worry Clare."

"Thank you!" I said, throwing my arms around him, hugging KC tightly.

ELI POV

Clare was taking a while to just check on something. I was sitting in Morty, listening to a Dead Hand album. Sighing, I got out, leaving the music playing. Walking in, I went to Clare's locker, looking around. Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw Clare's curly hair. Around the corner, I saw Clare hugging someone.

_KC?_

CLARE POV

I quickly let go of KC, blushing furiously. He was staring at me weird, like I had grown a unicorn head. Oops.

"Um, sorry," I said, stepping back.

"It's okay," he said, smiling tightly. "I guess I understand you wanted to keep that under wraps. I'll be quiet."

"Thanks, KC," I said genuinely. "You have no idea what Eli means to me."

KC shook his head and nudged my shoulder with his arm.

"He's probably waiting for you," he shrugged.

"Alright, I owe you one," I said. "See ya tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's Saturday, Clare," KC rolled his eyes.

"Oh, right," I said, blushing. "See you on Monday."

"Okay."

I hurried around the corner, my bag bumping against my back when I ran into Eli. He had a look of confusion and hurt on his face.

"Er, Eli," I said awkwardly.

"What was all that about?" he asked, his brow furrowed.

"I just had to ask KC a favour," I mumbled uneasily.

"So that favour was so important it deserved a hug?"

"Eli, you know KC and I are just friends," I said in a pleading voice.

"What was the favour?" Eli asked.

"I… can't tell you," I said, ashamed. "Nothing is weird, I swear!"

"Okay," Eli said, smiling at me.

"Hey guys!" Adam said, coming out of nowhere. "Do you want to go to the Dot?"

"Sure," I said.

"What the hell," Eli shrugged.

"Do you mind if Drew and some of his friends come?" Adam said. "Like KC or Dave or whatever?"

I blanched but hid it quite nicely. It worried me that I was becoming so good at lying. I don't think lying is a sin, unless it would seriously injure someone, right?

"It's okay," I said, clenching my teeth.

Eli shrugged again, obviously not worried by KC. I gnawed on the inside of my cheek until Eli kissed my forehead. I smiled up at him as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Come on!" Adam whined. "I'll go with you guys and Drew and KC will meet us there."

"Stop your whining," I said, hugging Adam quickly.

"Fine, I'm not paying though," he said, grinning. "Eli can."

"When did I agree-" Eli protested.

I rolled my eyes and gave him my best puppy eyes. Eli looked down and sighed.

"Not fair with your advantage, Clare!" he groaned.

"You are so whipped!" Adam yelled, laughing.

Everyone that was around us looked at Eli, smiling a little. There was a moment of complete quiet. I picked at my sleeve. Eli's arm slackened around my shoulders. Adam stood, staring at a weed growing through the asphalt. _Who would have though something so tiny was so strong,_ I thought absently.

"Can we go get some food now?" Adam said, breaking the silence.


	2. Beach Bonfire

A/N: Sorry it took so long! Thank you to all my reviewers! You make it so much more fun to write. Also, if any of you have any ideas, I'll take them into account. Anyway, this is the next chapter of _Misunderstandings_!

DISCLAIMER: I looked into ownership yesterday, but apparently it's not going to happen. So I don't own Degrassi.

* * *

><p>Clare POV<p>

The Dot wasn't so bad. Drew and Adam were hauled off to get yelled at by Mrs Torres. She could be overbearing sometimes. I didn't really know why the poor boys were dragged away. Eli and I shot each other confused looks and turned back to our smoothies. KC and Dave actually didn't turn up, so it was just Eli and me.

_I wonder why Mrs Torres was looking Drew and Adam,_ I thought, chewing my lip.

I grabbed my phone and speed-dialled Adam's number.

"What are you doing?" Eli asked.

"Calling Adam," I replied.

"Hello?" Adam's voice said. "Clare?"

"Yeah, where are you?" I asked, fiddling with the smoothie straw.

"My mom's car," Adam said slowly.

"Why?"

"I think there's something wrong with her," Adam said.

"I agree!" Drew shouted through the line.

"Go away!" Adam said.

There was a short amount of scuffling when Adam's voice returned. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of the two brothers. Sometimes I wished I had a brother.

"Anyway, I've got to go," he said. "My mom's giving me a glare that somewhat resembles Ms. Oh's."

"Alright, bye!"

"Bye."

I ended the call and placed my phone in my bag. Eli blinked and tapped the table.

"Mrs Torres can apparently kill with a glance," I smiled, grabbing his hand.

"I do not doubt that," Eli smirked.

"Come on, let's go back to mine," I said, pulling Eli out to Morty.

"Alright," he shrugged and we climbed into his hearse.

The ride there was fairly quiet. It was strange. I shot a glance at Eli every now and then to find that his face was hard and emotionless. I bit my lip, staring down to my knotted fingers. Finally, we pulled up at house. Eli and I climbed out and went inside.

"Mom, I'm home!" I called out. "And Eli's here too!"

Since the divorce, mom had become warmer towards Eli. She had finally realised that he made me happy during the hard time. I heard footsteps and my mom walked down, smiling at me and Eli.

"Oh, hello Clare, Eli," my mom said warmly. "There's cake in the refrigerator. I've got to get back to work."

"Thanks," I smiled.

I grabbed Eli and went into the kitchen. Eli sat down at the kitchen table and I retrieve the chocolate cake from the refrigerator, grabbing a knife on the way back. I cut two small pieces of cake and handed one to Eli, nibbling on my own.

Eli POV

I took a bite of the cake. It was really good. Clare's mom was a really good cook. Eating a little bit more, Clare picked a little bit of cake from the corner of my mouth, brushing it onto the bench.

"This cake is awesome," Clare smiled, biting a little more. "I wonder where she got it from."

"Dunno," I shrugged.

Suddenly, music started playing from Clare's bag. She fished around and pulled out her phone, pressing it to her ear.

"Hello?" she said. "Oh, KC."

I bristled. Why would he be calling her?

"A party? Tonight? Everyone?" Clare said, beaming. "Okay, I'm pretty sure Eli and I can make it! Oh, really? That's fine. We'll be there in ten minutes. Okay, bye!"

Clare hung up and turned to me.

"KC is having a bonfire at the beach," Clare said excitedly. "Do you want to go?"

"Uh, sure," I shrugged, trying to smile. "When is it?"

"At seven," Clare started and I check the wall clock. Six thirty-five. "But KC was wondering if we could come and help get food and whatever."

"Er, yeah, that's fine," I said in the universe's fakest voice. "Should we go now?"

"Yeah."

Clare and I went back to Morty, Clare calling out to her mom, telling her we were going to a party. Before Mrs Edwards could respond, Clare and I were speeding away in Morty. The ride to KC's house was just as awkward as the drive from school. The only noises were the sound of a motor and Clare giving me directions to the beach. Don't laugh; even as a kid, I pretty much never went to the beach.

"Okay, we're here!" Clare said excitedly. "Come on, Eli!"

We got out of Morty and walked down to where KC and Drew were standing, piling logs into a triangular shape. Adam was standing away from the unlit bonfire, talking to someone through his cell.

"Yah, KC! How many pizzas?" Adam called out.

"Five of each!" KC replied loudly. "Hey Clare, Eli!"

"Hi KC!" Clare said in her Clare-y voice. "Wow, how many people are coming?"

"Um, everyone we know," KC said sheepishly.

"Oh, goodness, KC," Clare laughed. "What can we do?"

"Can you set up the tables?" he asked, pointing to a pile of flat fold-up tables.

"Sure," smiled Clare. "Eli?"

"Yeah?" I said vaguely.

Clare rolled her eyes kindly and grabbed my hand, pulling me over to the pile. She nudged one over to me and started opening one out herself. I internally sighed, picking up the table and setting it up beside Clare's. When we had finished, we kicked wet sand around the legs of the tables to keep them steady.

It took about ten minutes to set up the tables and Adam was still on the phone, talking to the pizza guy.

"No, five large pizzas of every type!" Adam said, speaking clearly and slowly. "Sorry, I don't care about your dead cat! Five pizzas! No, don't hang up!"

"What's up, Adam," I smirked.

"The pizza guy was old," he sighed.

"Um," Clare said. "How does that-"

"Wait for it," Adam sighed. "He thought I wanted to hear about his childhood at his family pizza parlour. Now I know the whole story of Alfonso's pet cat Giovanni."

"Great," KC said, jumping into the conversation. "Know any other pizza places?"

"Yeah, I do," I said, eager to get away from the beach.

"Okay, cool," KC grinned. "Just get, well, five of everything."

He handed me two hundred-dollar notes and smiled.

"Sure," I muttered. "Adam?"

"What? Yeah, sure," he said. "We'll be back soon."

"Bye," Clare said, kissing my cheek.

I smiled quickly before Adam and I walked towards Morty.

Clare POV

The sound of a car made me focus. I looked up to see Alli and Sav getting out of a car. I smiled and walked over to them, hugging Alli briefly.

"Hi, Alli, hi Sav," I said, looking at both of them.

"Hey Clare," Alli and Sav said.

"Come on," I said, grabbing Alli. "Eli and Adam went out to get the pizza."

"Okay, cool," Alli said. "What do we do until everybody's here?"

"Just talk, I guess," I shrugged.

Alli and I perched ourselves on a log, talking about stuff when a whole load of people came flooding onto the beach. Eli and Adam arrived and KC and Drew helped them take the _fifty-five_ boxes of pizza to the tables. They also bought seventeen bottles of soda with the left over money. I grabbed a piece of Hawaiian pizza and walked over to Alli.

"Hey Clare," Eli said, catching up to me. "Do you want to get out of here? There's like, a thousand students."

"What? No, the party just started!" I kind of whined, giving him puppy eyes. "Please, I really want to stay!"

"Alright, fine," Eli said, smiling lopsidedly. His smirk used to annoy me, but now I loved it.

I shot him a smile and walked towards the bonfire, sitting on a log. Alli was talking to one of her other friends and Adam was chatting to Fiona.

"Hey," a voice said from behind me.

Looking up, I saw KC smiling at me. I patted the seat beside me and he sat down. The bonfire began to die down, the flames smouldering.

"I have marshmallows," he said, holding up a bag.

"Oh, yum, it's been ages since I've had them!" I squealed, grabbing the bag.

I tore the bag open and popped a pink marshmallow into my mouth. KC smiled and picked up a white one, chewing on it quietly. A loud shrieking sound made us look up. We saw Alli and Dave standing on one of the pizza tables, singing a random song loudly. They didn't seem drunk, or just drunk with excitement. Everyone around them was laughing.

"Clare, remember when I dared you to stand up and sing at the Dot?" KC smirked.

"Oh, don't remind me," I groaned, hiding my face. "That was so humiliating!"

"You have to admit, it was really funny," said KC.

"Fine, whatever," I said, turning away from him.

"Um, Clare, I'm sorry," KC apologised, resting his hand on my shoulder. "It was just a joke."

"It's okay," I said, turning around and smiling slightly. "But only if I get the bag of marshmallows."

"Deal," KC laughed.

For the next twenty minutes, KC and I were talking about the year before. We tried not to linger on anything 'Jenna'. Most of the memories were funny, like times at the Dot.

"Remember how red you were when your mom caught-" KC said, trying to contain his laughs.

"Oh, I remember her face!" I giggled, my cheeks aching from smiling.

"What's going on here?" a voice said.

KC and I looked up to see a slightly fuming Eli standing in front of us. His green eyes blazed like a pair of emeralds held up to the sun. The wide smiles on my and KC's face slipped away as Eli glared at us.

"Hey, Eli."

* * *

><p>AN: R & R :P


	3. Sorry

A/N: I'm really sorry, guys, but I've just lost interest in this story. Maybe I'll pick it up again, but for now it's on a hiatus.


End file.
